


Beyond friends

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Casey is a young woman, beautiful and daring, who had her ways of having fun, one was generating violence against criminals and another was having a great time with her mutant friends.Female! Casey—-—-—-—Casey is bored and decides to have fun with Raph
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 8





	Beyond friends

Casey is a young woman, beautiful and daring, who had her ways of having fun, one was generating violence against criminals and another was having a great time with her mutant friends.

  
Femm! Casey

  
Life with the turtles was exciting and dangerous, full of adventures and great things to learn over time. The turtles were not very sociable at first, as they were "shy" with humans and living most of their lives in hiding did not help much, but they were still formidable warriors. The arrival of April in their lives encouraged them a lot, aroused a hope in them that they could be more accepted if they met them, in addition to having a nice girl at the headquarters made them happy the day, then Casey appeared, a fierce and cheerful young woman who complemented them.

In more ways than one

Casey Jones was not a picky young woman, and from her looks she was a little taller than April, dark hair wavy to mid-back, white skin, freckles on her cheeks, light brown eyes, and a very Well developed, if only she stopped hiding her beauty, since the young woman only wore old and torn clothes, although she revealed a lot of skin for the imagination. It didn't matter that she was a very reckless, imperative, and careless girl, everyone was very fond of her, especially Raphael.

The two of them had had an instant chemistry due to their personalities, they complemented each other well, they understood each other better than any other pair of friends ...

Raph believed that no one else shared that bond that bound him to Casey, even if Casey also joined his brothers in the same physical way they did, that way ... Intimate.

"I'm boreeeed!"

The den was alone, April was gone a while ago and the other turtles had gone on patrol, leaving Casey and Raph alone in the den.

"Casey, play with your Switch" Raph suggested as he yawned and changed the television channels.

"I already did! I'm done playing Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu!" Casey commented, she was lying face down on the sofa.

"I told you Let's go, Pikachu was boring, you should have played Let's go, Eevee!" Exclaimed Raph still changing the television channels, was there nothing good at this time ?!

She denied while swinging her legs

After a few moments of silence, Raph found an entertaining channel and started watching the replay of her morning novel, oh, today's episode was where the mistress kidnapped one of the wife's children!

"Raph ..."

The turtle was entertaining watching television, so he absentmindedly replied "Hum?"

"Do you want some fun?"

Raph turned quickly, forgetting her novel completely, and looked at the motionless body of her friend lying on the sofa, she was only wearing tight jeans, a T-shirt with a skull symbol and black sneakers.

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied naturally "Sure"

* * *

Raph's green fingers were huge, rough and flexible, Casey loved being held by her strong hands and loved more when her best friend's fingers were on her wet vagina, dilating her for the best part.

"Uh ...!"

Raphael had her under him with her legs outstretched, one hand playing with her vagina and the other under her back to lift her head and bring soft kisses to her face. She moaned as she felt that finger go in and out of her vagina, the sensation of heat accumulating rapidly as she received more kisses.

"You are beautiful ..." Raph whispered

Then they shared a deep kiss and the turtle invaded her interior with his tongue, Casey moaned more and more between the kisses and the speed increase in Raph's fingers. She screamed when she felt she couldn't hold it anymore and twisted arching her back as she climaxed, more liquid came out of Casey and more muddied her friend's fingers and even the couch.

He treasured these moments together, he loved being with his best friend, he loved everything about his friend and that feeling only evolved as time went by.

Raph was in love with Casey

The adolescent turtle did not know at what moment it was that he began to fall in love, perhaps all those feats where Casey showed off hitting and demonstrating his strength were what conquered him, in any case, they shared these good moments together.

If only Casey Jones were just his

Raphael growled anxiously and annoyed as he spread his best friend's legs even wider, who now seemed tired from her own climax, warming up more by causing such a state in her, Raph also released her reproductive organ. The turtle's penis was huge with a swollen, deep pink head, he rubbed it into Casey's wet doorway and she moaned anxiously.

"R-Raph ...!"

Then he impaled her and she screamed writhing.

While the sensation of being in Casey's hot vagina was exquisite, there was a cloud of thoughts and memories as he began to ram her.

Casey liked to try everything a little, that included her brothers. 

The first time he realized it was when he heard strange noises in a sleepover organized by Mikey, when Raph had gone out to investigate, he found Casey in the dojo riding Leonardo's penis with quite enthusiasm. At that time Raph had fallen in shock and then he felt something break inside him, his heart was destroying himself, but he hid himself and only watched helplessly as Casey drooled over Leo, who also seemed not to hold on for long, as he seemed very tired Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Raph left with a lump in his throat and anger in his fists.

The following days his behavior was more hostile and aggressive, and he refused to speak to Casey, until she cornered him in an alley after a mission and demanded an explanation. Raph could not take it anymore and spit everything on his face, that he had seen her get fucked by her brother and that she was stupid for hiding it, for an incredible miracle she did not release the part that hurt the most, which was where he was in love with her, and he had seen her with her brother. She seemed hurt but finally understood, then she offered to do the same to him, Raph looked at her puzzled but after a few moments she accepted, and that was their first night where they joined their bodies, they had not managed to unite their feelings but this was enough for now.

Those memories overwhelmed him and he became more angry, diverted that rage to his hips and began to ram more forcefully that tight vagina of his love.

"Raphael, oh Raph !!" The young woman choked, feeling a strong excitement eat her. The huge penis of his dear friend went in and out of her with force, mercilessly hitting her cervix and stretching everything inside, it was so exquisite.

Raphael growled possessively, leaned in higher by lifting Casey's trembling legs and proceeded to kiss her hard, then put his huge hands on Casey's soft breasts and began to massage them, he loved those breasts, if only those beautiful breasts hadn't been touched by his brothers.

She moaned in his mouth and Raphael pulled away.

"Casey ..." she whispered again.

The young woman closed her eyes very flushed as a thread of saliba fell in the corner of her mouth, finally Raph's thrusts had increased even more feeling that it was coming to an end.

With a few more blows the ninja turtle growled loudly and shoved his member deep into Casey to release all his sperm into her best friend's vagina. She screamed with pleasure and shuddered as she felt all that white liquid spill inside her.

Raph relaxed and started to move away from Casey so as not to fall on her and crush her. The young woman let out other, smaller squeals as the turtle's huge penis slipped from inside her, as it came out completely, a good amount of white liquid shot out of her vagina, spotting the sofa with more fluids.

The ferocious ninja turtle deflated sitting on the sofa, placing both arms at the sides and dropping its head back.

"Ow, we made a mess" Casey commented in a pitiful tone.

Raphael looked to his side and watched with satisfaction as Casey's vagina still had white fluids in it, when Casey finally closed her legs, taking away the pleasant sight. Tingling, Raph decided to hide her own reproductive appendix again before it rose again and reclaimed Casey's vagina.

She sat down and looked around for her clothes

"Are you still bored?"

Casey looked at him again with a mischievous smile "No, and it was thanks to you." She laughed and got up naked from the sofa holding the clothes "We are going to bathe before the others come back, we must clean everything. The last thing I want is that look at the sofa and think that you masturbated like never in your life "

Raph sighed and stood up "Yes, yes, I assure you everything will be clean after a while" he smiled "Meanwhile, let's refresh ourselves"

They both smiled and went to the shower with enthusiasm


End file.
